Things Get Complex
Things Get Complex is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, ''given to Miklos Lipton by Tatsu Hsiang. Plot Miklos encounters Tatsu at her laundromat to question her about the last job he did for her. Tatsu reveals she was fully aware that the men she sent Miklos to spy on and steal from were on Alan Nazarian's payroll. Miklos isn't happy and tells Tatsu to stop harassing Nazarian's businesses, as it will hurt Lipton Organization as well. Tatsu claims Alan has become very unstable and unpredictable since the death of his assistant, Eduard Khachaturian, and keeping him in Miklos' gang will eventually lead to its doom. Miklos says he can handle Alan, but Tatsu tells him to kill Nazarian before it's too late. If he does that, Tatsu will pay him half a million dollars. Miklos leaves the laundromat and soon gets a call from Alan, who wants him to kill Tatsu. Alan believes Tatsu is trying to get control of Miklos and sending him to steal from Alan proves she can't be trusted. Miklos then has to make a choice. Option A: Kill Alan Nazarian If Miklos' decision is to kill Alan, he heads to Nazarian residence. Alan is astonished to see Miklos so soon, and asks if he killed Tatsu already. Miklos tells he figured it would be better to kill Alan instead and is here to do it. Alan won't believe his ears and calls Miklos a traitor. He tries to fight back, armed only with a pistol, but Miklos thrashes him. At death's door, Alan says he never did anything bad to Miklos. Miklos then executes him. Miklos calls Tatsu and tells he did as she requested. Tatsu says he did the right thing and his payment is transferred to his bank account. Tatsu reveals she's going to travel to China soon. Miklos bids her good riddance. Soon after, Hsiang Triads take over Alan's assets and Alan's gang turns against Miklos. Option B: Kill Tatsu Hsiang If Miklos' decision is to kill Tatsu, he heads to a Triad cargo ship Tatsu is at. Miklos enters the ship and is greeted by Triads opening fire at him. Miklos kill the guards and proceeds to the deck, encountering Tatsu. Tatsu is enraged to see Miklos pointing a gun at her, but tries to stay calm. She tries to crack a joke about Miklos' sexuality, since he chose an old man over a young and beautiful woman. Miklos then executes her. Miklos calls Alan and tells Tatsu is dead. He also reveals she asked him to kill Alan. Alan is thankful and promises Miklos won't regret his choice. He also says Miklos can call him if he wants to hang out. Miklos thanks and says he might do that. Soon after, Triads turn against Miklos. Rewards Choosing Alan *'Monetary Reward': 500 000$ Choosing Tatsu *'Friendship': Alan Nazarian Objectives *Kill ALAN or TATSU Choosing Alan * Kill Alan Choosing Tatsu *Kill Tatsu Gold Medal Objectives *'You Did The Right Thing''' - Kill Alan or Tatsu Category:Missions in King of The Hill